A preferred provider organization (referred to herein as “PPO”) is a collection of physicians, hospitals, clinics, etc. (referred to herein as “providers”) which have agreed to provide healthcare services to PPO members (such as employers, employees, and consumers, referred to herein as members) at a reduced cost. The individual providers contract with the PPO to provide specific services to the members at a shared cost. It is important to note that a single provider may belong to a number of PPOs, For instance, a cardiologist may belong to two or more hospitals, each hospital having a physician PPO with its doctors. The cardiologist may also belong to a PPO formed by a collection of cardiologists. The PPOs further contract with insurance companies, third party administrators, and employers (referred to herein as “Insurers”) in order to share the allocation of risk and cost. Since Insurers can reach a broad area and range of members, the Insurers develop and group numerous PPOs to cover such a broad range.
The reimbursement of the healthcare services provided by the providers is designed about a submitted claim system built for point of service insurance. When a provider treats a member, the provider submits a claim, for the services rendered, not to the PPO but to the Insurer for reimbursement thereof. Since, as mentioned above, a single provider contracts with numerous PPOs (with separate contractual arrangements for each), and the PPOs then contract with the Insurer, the Insurer must review all governing contracts to determine the proper amount of the reimbursement.
By way of example, a typical claim may include services from multiple doctors for various services performed. For instance, a claim may include services from a Radiologist for $1,000, an Emergency physician for $2,000, and an Anesthesiologist for $3,000. Each physician may have a contract with the PPO or Insurer to pay 100% of their services under $3000, but the hospital may also have a contract with the PPO stating that submitted claims in excess of $5000 for a single patient will be repriced at 85% of the charges. If the Insurer reimburses the claim as is, the Insurer has overpaid. Alternatively, if the Insurer reprocesses the claim under the governing contracts and reduces the reimbursements proportionally to each physician (known as “repricing”), the
physicians may disagree with the proportionality or the repricing and appeal their reimbursement amount. In order to avoid such repricing by the Insurer, physicians may unbundle the claim into three claims, and submit the three claims separately. The separately submitted claims each receive the total amount of their reimbursement but the Insurer has overpaid.
Since, Insurers may have tens of thousands of separate contracts covering hundreds of thousands of individual providers the ability to review all governing contracts for every submitted claim is extremely time consuming. If the Insurer, however, pays all submitted claims as is, the Insurer will be overpaying. To compensate with overpaying claims Insurers may spot check claims or check every claim. When, however, the Insurer begins accurately checking all claims, reimbursement is significantly delayed. In response to Insurer's delaying reimbursements, laws have been enacted that require Insurers to reimburse claims within a specific period or pay a penalty. As such, Insurers may intentional short each reimbursement, regardless of any governing contracts.
Prior systems or software, which managed contracts, typically viewed the contracts as linear single tier contracts. Each contract was independent of all other contracts. Moreover, if a contract was outdated, replaced or no longer in effect (or if a term within the contract was replaced or no longer in effect) a new contract would be developed from a contract template. The new contract would be added to the end of the outdated contract, providing the Insurer with a long linear list of contracts, some of which were no longer in effect. In order to determine which contract governed a claim or claim line the Insurer would have to review all contracts, determine which terms governed, the priority of the governing terms and determine if subsequent contracts governed over prior ones. As multi-tiered contracts developed, i.e. one tier governing the provider and the PPO and a second tier governing the PPO and the Insurer, the systems similarly bundled the two contracts end-to-end, into a single tier contract, effectuating the same problems. Since providers now belong to numerous PPOs, numerous contracts are created and the ability to update and manage these contracts has now become extremely difficult. When two or three multi-tiered contracts are bundled into single linear contracts, there is no interaction between the multi-tiered contracts. Consequently, if a provider changed information in one contract, the information would have to be changed throughout all governing contracts or an entirely new contract would have to be created.
As such a need exists for a method and apparatus, which provide the ability to organize, maintain and modify these contracts between the Insurers, the PPOs and the providers. The method and apparatus should be able to create contracts, store generally information globally apart from the terms, such that other contracts and/or claims may share the information. This information which when changed or edited will then be changed throughout each contract or claim. Moreover, since all contracts are governed by pre-defined industry standards, the contracts may now be organized and processed to provide the method and apparatus with the ability to determine which contracts and terms govern a claim, without having to manually search through each contract.
As such, a need also exists to provide the Insurers and PPOs with the ability to determine the correct reimbursement for claims based upon these governing contracts and terms. Moreover, a need exists to provide adequate reasons, based upon these governing contracts, as to why claims were reprocessed. Moreover, the ability to control the data integrity of the contracts and claims is significantly increased. Modifications to contracts are easy and globally done. Additionally, the need exists for a centralized database to maintain and manage the contracts. The ability to electronically submit claims and have the claims repriced through the database would greatly decrease delays in reprocessing. The PPO or Provider electronically submitting the claim would receive immediately (approximately) the amount of the reimbursement, and the reasons why the claim was repriced.